


Life is Perfect

by Xx_JaysGirl_xX



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_JaysGirl_xX/pseuds/Xx_JaysGirl_xX
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Flirtual killer was caught. Now Lindy is remeniscing on her new, happy life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Life is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally posted on my fanfic account back in 2015, just decided to move it over and have it on both platforms. As always I own nothing

Two little kids ran around laughing and giggling as Lindy stood at the island in her new, okay maybe a few years old, kitchen. It was weird for her to look around her own home and think that she'd been here for three and a half years now.

Her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. She smiled at the face that popped up on the screen of her phone.

"I know it's been three hours since we talked last, but I think you're taking 'I missed you' to a whole new level," She smiled at the laugh that came from the other end of the phone. She not only loved his laugh, but his voice as well. It was his voice that gave her chills and shivers, but all in a good way.

"Yeah, well... I was calling to tell you I have to work late. I'm sorry, Lindy,"

Lindy could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay. I'll just call over Connor and his boyfriend, Sophia, and George and his new girlfriend. Hell, I'll even call Ari now that she's living in New York," Lindy laughed as one of the children tackled the other.

"They sound busy," He laughed again.

"Yeah, Sara keeps tackling GJ..." Lindy smiled sadly at the memory of her daughters name.

*FLASHBACK*

"Lindy! Lindy! They found Sara!"

Lindy jumped as Tommy began banging on her door. She threw it open at the mention of her little sister.

"Tommy you better not be playing games with me! Not just to get me to talk to you!" She threatened as Sophia, Connor, and George all rounded the turn from the living room to the doorway.

"Lindy you know I'd never do that. They found her. She was badly beaten. Sara's in the hospital. They- they're not sure-" Tears were forming in Tommy's eyes as he grabbed Lindy's forearm. "Lindy, they don't think she's gonna make it through the night..." Tommy gulped as Yeager appeared behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Lindy," Yeager told her as he looked to his feet. "You were right about that factory. That's where we found her."

Lindy's eyes grew wide, and she went for her jacket.

Just as Lindy reached the room she saw Sara lying in a hospital gown looking fragile and lifeless. Tommy grabbed at Lindy's arm, but she pushed to her sister. Lindy cried out as she lay her head down on Sara's stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Sara. I should've gotten to you faster. I should've tried harder... I'm so so sorry!" Lindy cried into her little sister. She hugged her sister's small frame close and tight. "Please don't leave me again. I need you, Sara. "I love you, little sister," Lindy whimpered as she looked at her sister's badly bruised face.

"Lindy!" Tommy appeared and pulled her away as she started screaming and crying when Sara's heart moniter began flat-lining. The shrill beeping mixed with Lindy's screaming drew doctors and nurses to the small room.

"SARA! SARA, NO! PLEASE! SARA!" Lindy screamed and cried as Tommy pulled her away.

*End FLASHBACK*

"Lind? You went silent... You okay?" The worry in his voice made her chuckle slightly. Her voice even cracked a little.

"I was thinking about Sara. How upset I was when she died. It was like I lost the only thing I had left of myself. Then these two came along, and somehow I got it back," Her voice crackled a bit more, but it was more stable.

"Look, I'm gonna tell them I need to be home. You're still in pain from the jack ass running you off the road yesterday. I should be there in an hour, okay?" He told her.

"Yeah. I'm still calling the others, though."

"That's fine," he laughed. "Hey."

"What?"

"I love you," he said optimistically.

"I love you, too," a small laugh bubbled out of her. Her smile, though, nothing could measure that.

"Momma! GJ thtole my baubie daul!" Sara shouted towards her mother.

"Oh, I got to go. They're fighting now. I'll see you in an hour, babe," Lindy told him quickly.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Just then, the phone beeped signalling the call had ended.

"GJ! Give it back!" Lindy told him sternly.

"But, Saywa took my twuck!" He whined.

"Sara Sohpia, you give your brother his truck back,"

A knock at the door made Lindy jump until she remembered she had an in-home appointment with the co-owner of her very own computer tech business.

"Hey, Hamish... Come on in. The kids are fighting, though, so..."

"Just like Mommy and Uncle Connor," Hamish said playfully as Lindy's son ran to Hamish.

"Uncle Mish!"

"Ha-ha-Hey, Brobot! How's'it?"

"S'good..."

"Uncle Mish!" Sara shouted as she attacked Hamish's shin.

"Hey Technorella!"

"Why would you give my kids technological names?" Lindy whined

"Have you met yourself?"

"Guys," Lindy laughed as she pulled Sara off of Hamish, "Uncle Mish and Momma have to go talk about work. Go play... Nicely!" Lindy added as the rounded the door to the kitchen. Granted the Window was open and they could see the kids, Lindy still worried.

"So, the birthday party tonight?"

"Yes... George and his girlfriend are setting up the stuff out back with Charlie and his girlfriend. Are you bringing Margarita?" Lindy asked him hopefully.

"Yeah. Margie wants to meet you guys," Hamish laughed as Lindy did a victory dance.

"Good, so everyone's coming. Connor's boyfriend is even going to be here. So, it'll be a party they won't forget. Or so I hope," Lindy looked outside and saw Charlie and George laughing together.

"I'm glad he finally turned himself in. Before he became the BUBONIC, Charlie was a great person. I'm glad he has given that up."

"He did it for Kerah. She said that she'd leave him if he didn't," Hamish told her quietly as she pulled a pitcher out of her refridgerator.

"Really? Wow.. You want?" Lindy motioned to the pitcher of Lemonade.

'Mmm, sounds good," He graciously took the glass of fruity bitterness and smiled. "Why don't we limit ourselves to just computer problems?"

"Because neither of us are the type to limit ourselves, Hamish. Besides, building those new security systems give me and George some fun things to do when we're bored."

Hamish laughed.

"Okay, well, this was nice. But I do have to go get Margie, and we both have to get ready," Hamish smiled as Lindy welcomed a hug. "It only took two and a half years of working together, but I finally got that hug!" Hamish laughed as Lindy shooed him out her kitchen.

"Connor said Jake has the food under control..." Hamish whispered his statement more like a question.

"Yes, and Tommy and Yeager have more attractions to set up when George and Charlie are done."

Hamish nodded as he hugged the kids, then left.

Lindy smiled as she walked over to a picture of her with her boyfriend and the twins. It was just before they turned 1. Every year before their birthday they took a picture with the twins.

"I love that picture," Ari gushed from behind Lindy.

"I love the photographer," Lindy smiled at her childhood best friend. It made her think about how Sophia lost her childhood best friend, Tessa, to the Flirtual killer.

"So, when are we decorating the house?"

"When my boyfriend isn't in the state of New York..." Lindy said half joking, half serious.

The girls laughed as they went to play with the kids.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As fireworks exploded into the night the twins' father called out to the party.

"Hey! Guys! It's time to sing the song!"

Little kids ran from all over the yard.

Connor's boyfriend's 4 year old son, Connor's 2 year old daughter, a friend of his who didn't want children of her own was artficially insemited so he could have a baby, Sophia and Yeager's one year daughter, the old Seargant of the Cyber Crimes Unit, she now ran the whole New York Cyber Division not just the Cyber Crimes Unit, her teenagers where there, Hamish and his girlfriend's 6 month old daughter, Ari's 18 month old son. Lindy's head spun at how many kids where there.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA AND GJ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Everyone clapped as the twins laughed and blew out their respective candles.

By the time the party was almost over Connor and his boyfriend, Paul, were sitting on the patio with George, his girlfriend, Umanda, Sophia and Yeager. Tommy, Jake, Lindy, Ari, Seargant Shaw and her Husband were all by the pool, and Hamish, his girlfriend Margie, and Charlie and his girlfriend, Kerah, were in the pool.

"Long, long, long night!" Lindy yawned.

The others laughed at her.

"We got to go. My boss is strict!" George told Lindy with a smile.

"Bye, guys," Umanda waved goodbye to everyone.

"Bye," Came from everyone in various places.

"I can't believe their all sacked out." Ari said as she sat on the chair between Tommy and Jake.

"It's weird," Jake said as he looked up to the house.

"I know," Tommy added.

"Hey, that's the beauty of having kids, boys."

Lindy smiled to her boyfriend who smiled back.

"Okay, I hate to do this, but we need to call it a night. The kids have school tomorrow, and I know your twins have daycare in the morning, so, we bid you Adieu," Seargant Shaw laughed as she hugged Lindy then she and her husband walked up the stairs to the patio to get their sons.

"Ugh, we have to go, too. Tessa's getting fussy," Sophia shouted to Lindy and the others as Yeager waved goodbye.

"This was so much fun, but I have to be at work at 5:30," Margie came over and hugged Lindy, Ari, Tommy, and Jake.

"Bye, Sweetie. Bye Mish," Lindy said the last part sarcastically to Hamish.

"Love you, too, Linds," Hamish laughed as he hugged the small girl.

As Tommy, Jake, Charlie, Kerah, Ari, and Lindy all moved towards the fire, it seemed like an eternity that they laughed.

"Well, I hate to cut this night off, but you have to go see you Parole officer in the morning, and I have to work at 9." Kerah stood up and grabbed Charlie's hand.

He smiled as Lindy made a joke about him being whipped.

Kerah blushed as she put her jacket on.

"We'll see you later. I'll see you at work, Momma Lindy..." Charlie said playfully as Lindy chucked a patio chair pillow at him.

"Loser!" Charlie and Lindy laughed at her playfull comment.

"Oh, shit, is it really 11?! Baby boy has a doctors appointment in the morning at like, 10. Love you guys!" Ari and her fiance left quickly as Lindy and her boyfriend laughed.

"I like our guests," Lindy said thoughtfully.

A playfull snort came from her boyfriend. "Only cause they clean up after themselves and we have nothing to clean up."

Lindy smacked his arm and laughed.

"Let's get the twins to bed," Lindy's boyfriend throw her over his shoulder and ran up the patio steps.

He sat her down just before the door and motioned as he bowed for her to go first. As she walked through the door, he smacked her butt.

"Jack ass!" Lindy laughed as she punched his arm.

"There. In bed. I can't believe they're already three,"

Lindy looked at the father of her children. They had been dating since not long after she found out she was pregnant. It was a one night stand that turned into three amazing years.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Lindy yawned.

After they changed, Lindy in shorts and a tank top, her boyfriend in a tank top and sweats, they crashed onto their bed.

About an hour after they fell asleep, her boyfriend's phone rang.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me... Hello?"

Lindy groaned as her boyfriends gruff, sleepy voice woke her up.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Tell them to wait for me,"

"Seriously!? You were supposed to have the day off for the twins..." Lindy whined.

"I know. But it's important," he told her with sadness in his voice.

"With us, it's always important..." Lindy kissed him as he got up to get dressed.

In the morning, around 8:45, Lindy woke up to a note that said her boyfriend should be back by noon and that he'd take her and the twin out for lunch. Lindy smiled and walked towards her room because the twins were still asleep.

She opened her closet and pulled papers out of a safe.

Lindy picked up her cell phone and called the daycare that the twins attended to let them know the twins wouldn't be there.

For awhile, Lindy sat and stared at the twins baby pictures, and she and their father's baby pictures. It amazed her how much their babies looked like them. She turned to their birth certificates and smiled.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on, Sara, say something," Lindy shrunk in her chair.

"Lindy, the doctor said babies talk at different rates. Just because her brother's already using small words doesn't mean she's ready." He told her.

"She's almost 2!"

"Omma tay?"

Lindy looked at her baby boy. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, TJ, Momma's okay," He smiled back at her.

"GJ..."

Lindy's head popped up, and she looked at her daughter. Her boyfriend looked at the littler girl, as well.

"What?" He asked.

"GJ..."

"She's... She's saying her brother's name!" Lindy shouted and smiled as she spun her daughter around.

*End FLASHBACK*

"TJ, GJ, what's the difference?" Lindy gave a small chuckle.

Sara Sophia Sampson-Calligan 14 inches long 7 lbs 4 oz  
Thomas Issac Sampson-Calligan 17 inches long 8 lbs 10 oz

"Linds?"

Lindy looked up to see Tommy smiling in the doorway.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until noon?" She asked worriedly.

"I guess the Seargant does get to make the rules after all."

Lindy smiled at him as the twins ran into their room and jumped on top of Lindy and laughed. Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake's wife, Lindy's childhood best friend Ari - Ashley Aragota
> 
> Connor's boyfriend Paul - Hunter Parrish
> 
> Charlie's(Bubonic) fiance Kerah - Kat Graham
> 
> Hamish's girlfriend Margarita - Nina Dobrev
> 
> George's girlfriend Umanda - Annasophia Robb


End file.
